tolkiens_middleearth_legendariumfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Ferny
'Bill Ferny '''was a Man of Bree, son of Bill Ferny Sr., a local brigand and an agent of Saruman. A cunning ruffian knowing no master, Ferny would do the bidding of of the highest bidder and serve himself the most. History The son of Bree-man Bill Ferny Sr., an assassin and cutthroat found usually in the employ of the Dark Lord Sauron, Bill Ferny rose to continue his father's legacy, becoming a well-known brigand in Eriador. Being a resourceful trouble-maker, Bill's support was bought by Saruman, who used him as a spy in Bree-land and Hobbiton. His service to the wizard strenghtened Sauron's own foothold in Eriador as well as his servants' network of informants. But despite his "allegiance" to the Enemy, Bill had no problem in witholding important information and selling it to the highest bidder, for he had learned from his father to always serve himself the most. His exploits grew the attention of "Strider" (Aragorn), who had a few run-ins with him, resulting in a few bruises and scars from these encounters. Nonetheless, Bill continued to prove himself valuable agent of Saruman, even going as far as to do anything in his power to try forge an alliance between the wizard's ruffians and some Orcs from the Misty Mountains, although mainly because he believed that that would allow him to more easily control Bree-land. Despite his attempts, the alliance failed, much to his chagrin. During the Hunt for the Ring, Bill Ferny offered information to the "Black Riders" on Frodo Baggins and his companions, who were at the Prancing Pony Inn and either he or the "Squint" cut the ponies loose to slow the halflings down. Proving once again that he had no "allegiance" whatsoever to Sauron's servants (whatever they be Saruman or the "Black Riders"), he sold his mistreated pony Bill to "Strider" and the Hobbits for several silver pieces. He would later have another meeting with the Nine, telling them of what he had learned of the Ring-bearer's destination, before asking a doubled fee for his services. Following Sauron's defeat, Bill was banished from Bree-town for thievery and information-brookerage, leaving him to go into the lands of Hobbiton. Learning of Lotho Sackville Baggins's takeover of the Shire, he enlisted himself as one of his supporters. When "Sharkey" (Saruman) replaced "Pimple", Bill was put to guard the Brandywine Bridge and was there when Frodo and his friends arrived. His pony Bill repaid his former master by kicking him in the chest, knocking him down. Recovered, Ferny fled and was never seen again by the Hobbits. Early in the Fourth Age, Bill Ferny aided a band of Sauronite brigands to attack Bree-town, to exact revenge on his folk for banishing him years ago. Through the assault caught them by surprise, the people are able to stand their ground against them until reinforcements arrive. The surviving ruffians are treated and sent on trial to Gondor before King Aragorn II Elessar. Ferny himself evaded the fate of his comrades, fleeing into the woods, only to run into a pack of hungry wolves, from whom he did not escape this time. Appearances * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring ''(film) * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring ''(game) * ''The Lord of the Rings Online * Unfinished Tales Category:Agents of Saruman Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Villains Category:Men Category:Men of Bree Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (film) Characters Category:LOTROnline Characters Category:Brigands